The principal standards established by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 task group are classified into IEEE 802.16-2004 also known as a Fixed WiMAX and an IEEE 802.16e-2005 (hereinafter referred to as ‘16e’) also known as a mobile WiMAX. The IEEE 802.16e-2005 was finalized by the IEEE on December 2005. Basic standards of a current-version mobile WiMAX technology include IEEE 802.16-2004, IEEE 802.16e-2005 (including Corrigenda of IEEE 802.16-2004), and IEEE 802.16-2004/Corrigenda2/D4. Nowadays, IEEE 802.16m (hereinafter referred to as ‘16 m’) standardization for the next-version mobile WiMAX is being intensively conducted in a TGm of the IEEE 802.16 task group.